


Working Late

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-20
Updated: 2009-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murray's been overdoing it again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Late

Murray rolled over slowly, blinking in the dim light of the cabin. Next to him, Nick was snoring softly and further over in the big bed, Cody slept silently, curled up like a cat.

Nick mumbled in his sleep as Murray moved, tightening the arm he had around the slim man's ribs.

Pressing a gentle kiss against Nick's wrist, Murray disengaged himself, moving carefully, quietly so as not to wake his sleeping lovers. He fumbled his glasses from the nightstand and moved carefully through the dim cabin, grabbing his bathrobe and creeping out into the passage.

"Roboz!" The little orange robot sat beside the table in the salon. At Murray's whisper, his screen flashed on, displaying his welcome message. HI MURRAY.

"Hi, Roboz," Murray whispered back. "How's the data-feed coming?"

The Roboz's display changed to a series of numbers, and Murray leaned forward, peering at the screen. A satisfied smile quirked the corner of his mouth and he reached for the keyboard.

"Murray!" Murray sat up suddenly, spinning around to see Nick standing at the top of the stairs to the salon. "What are you doing up here, man?"

"Oh - well, Nick, I left Roboz running these data feeds last night, and I just wanted to check on them - "

"Check on them?" Nick stepped closer and rested a hand on Murray's skinny shoulder, squeezing through the bathrobe. "Murray, you're freezing. How long have you been up here?"

"Oh - I don't really know - "

Roboz's display obligingly changed. 3 HOURS 12 MINUTES 19 SECONDS

"Um - thanks Roboz," Murray faltered and turned his big brown eyes up to his partner's. "I guess I got a bit carried away, huh, Nick?"

"I guess you did, Murray." Nick shook his head at him, half in amusement and half in resignation, then leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on Murray's parted lips. "Come back to bed, babe. The data-feed will wait til morning, right? And me an' Cody - " Nick smiled wolfishly. "Me and Cody aren't as patient."

"Oh!" Murray exclaimed, his face lighting up, and without a backward glance he rushed down the stairs.

Nick chuckled. "Goodnight, Roboz," he said, turning to follow his lover down the stairs.

GOODNIGHT, NICK. The little robot's screen went blank, and the boat was quiet except for the soft whine of his processor and the soft, pleased sounds from the cabin below-decks.


End file.
